Romance of the Three Kingdoms Episode 5(2010)
Yuan Shao in the headquaters, waitting for a report. In just a few hours, the Wu's camp was underattack until Sun Jian and his main camp was fallen. Sun Jian yell on Yuan Shao's massenger, and said "Since Yuan Shao fails me, tell your General that I will take his head in 5 days!". Wu's camp was ceased, but General Yuan Shao can't even manage the food supply for the Wu Army. Cao Cao appears later, he told Yuan Shao for not letting other General knows that the Wu army was fallen, Cao Cao affraid that the other soldiers might lose their battle morale. And so the next meeting appears with the whole other Prime Minister. Meanwhile Dong Zhuo send Lu Bu with a 100 soldiers fight alongside, but Lu Bu told Dong Zhuo that he don't need a soldier, he can goes on by himself. The meeting of Prime Minister becomes arguement since the lost of food supply, Yuan Shao hardly to stop them even Cao Cao leave the arguement. Later on, a report is coming, the massenger said "Sir, the 3 of the General was dead by the hands of Lu Bu in the Horse Calvary battle.", Yuan Shao and Cao Cao couldn't expect that Lu Bu still the strongest warrior among all the others. As Cao Cao said, "Lu Bu and his Red Hare Horses, both of them was Dong Zhuo's successors with the combined strength of their own forces". Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Liu Bei tells Cao Cao that they will leave the Headquaters and confront on Lu Bu, Cao Cao have no battle plans to tell them but he give them a hint about Lu Bu and his Red Hare Horses. While Lu Bu await outside of the gates, Lu Bu yell at them on the field alone as he said "Come out! Send your best warriors and face me!". He uses his arrow aim on the flags, and the Generals, and yet General evades on the arrows that was release by Lu Bu. Suddenly, the three brothers appears from the gate and ready to take on Lu Bu starting Zhang Fei. In the battle, Zhang Fei loses his Snake Spear and Guan Yu came to the rescue. The battle clashes, Liu Bei can't even bare to watch Lu Bu fight alone, and so Liu Bei negate the attack of his brothers, the battle holds for awhile. Liu Bei admire of Lu Bu's strength and he offer Lu Bu to join his comrade, but Lu Bu refuse, Zhang Fei can't even bare to wait any longer and he duel Lu Bu again. The three brothers duels Lu Bu, however, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu confuse of his brother Liu Bei that tries to stop their attack. Then Liu Bei was in trouble, Lu Bu begin to stab him and barely saved by Zhang Fei and Guan Yu. Liu Bei have no intension of the fare fight for helping Lu Bu, the three brothers move forward and attack Lu Bu without mercy. Lu Bu and his Red Hare fell on the ground, the three brothers perform the onslaught together but Lu Bu perform his Spear swing on the ground that makes their horses rise from the ground attack. Lu Bu haste with his Red Hare and escapes from them. Liu Bei was regret for the great lone hero Lu Bu is under the forces of Dong Zhuo. Liu Bei had enough, but Zhang Fei unsastified, he tells the brothers and he goes directly chase Lu Bu. Liu Bei and Guan Yu tries to stop Zhang Fei from his foolish act, and so both of them chase Zhang Fei and tries to stop them. Cao Cao and Yuan Shao applause to the three brothers great battle that was performed, Cao Cao gave a word to Yuan Shao and said "Yuan Shao, now it is the time to move forward and attack Luo Yang". The gate opened, the army of Yuan Shao and the other comrade march forward to Luo Yang. Later, Dong Zhuo is in the Emperor's lair, Dong Zhuo given a command strategy to Wang Yun and the rest of the governors. One of the governors refuse to do so, Dong Zhuo draw his sword and slain him. The governors affraid of Dong Zhuo's act, therefore everyone stay and accept his command quietly. Dong Zhuo call his army to took away the emperor leave from that lair. In the camp, Cao Cao negotiate with General Sun Jian for lending a group of Calvary for the next battle, Sun Jian accept Cao Cao's request for the next battle. Category:ROTK series(2010) Category:Disc 2